syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Pharcom Expo Center
For the missions set in a similar location in Syphon Filter, see Expo Centre Reception and Expo Centre Dinorama. Pharcom Expo Center is the 9th mission in Syphon Filter 2. Plot Logan enters the Expo Center with the hopes of finding a disc with encryption codes. This won't be easy because there are agents and army GI's everywhere as well as the fact that the exhibits are being boxed up. Mission Briefing Lian's intel from the airbase indicates Phagan hid a disc with his encryption codes somewhere in the Pharcom Expo Centre. Morgan is leading an operation to find the disc. You will plant a C4 charge to distract his guards and take the codes from him. If needed, use the ventilation system to reach your goal. The Pharcom Expo Centre has been shut down by the NSA, pending an investigation into Phagan's involvement in the D.C. terrorist incident. US army troops are currently boxing exhibits for shipment to government warehouses. Avoid contact with these troops if possible, and if necessary, incapacitate them with your crossbow or hand taser. Walkthrough It's deja vu all over again. This is pretty much the same place like in Syphon Filter, except it's dark, there are boxes that block original paths, card keys are no longer needed for this stage along with gates being removed. On top of that, parts of the path is the reverse portion of the original. Get off the block you're standing on and carefully kill the two agents guarding the hallway and proceed to the next area. Remember the starting point where you have to follow Phagan in the first game? Well, this time around, there are 5 agents that need to be disposed of. At the top, head left and shoot the vent (go right and you'll reach a wall of boxes). Crawl through the vent until you reach the end. Head down the hall and kill the agent around the corner. Keep running and kill the next guy coming from the left hall. When you reach the moon exhibit, kill the guy on the catwalk then kill the guy that comes from down the hallway on the right of the exhibit. Now climb up the boxes in the moon exhibit to reach the catwalk. Shoot the vent up ahead and climb in while dodging the agent's attacks. Get out your crossbow while in the vent, because it's Logan's turn to face the Army GI's. When you reach the first vent, take the GI out but don't exit through that opening. Continue on down until you reach the second opening. Once you drop down, hug the wall of the ledge and wait because there will be two Army GI's coming. One will stay behind while the other runs off to radio his teammates. Quickly switch to your taser and electrocute the first guy and take care of the second guy radioing his teammates, otherwise you will fail the mission. Once taken care of climb up the stack of boxes. If you try and go around, there will be an Army GI waiting for you and thus you'll also fail the mission. Carefully drop down and use your taser on the Army GI. Now open up the door. There will be two GI's looking at a girly magazine and one will leave. Take them out and be sure to snatch the magazine to unlock a secret. Now you're in the space rocket exhibit. Before doing anything take care of the GI patrolling the balcony. Now unfortunately, elevators will not help you out this time as they are out of order. However, you can climb the stack of boxes and jump over a gap to reach the next floor. Go right and find a vent to shoot and enter. An Agent has informed his fellow agents about your presence and will try and kill you in the vent. Exit the vent and Lian will contact you on radio. The place will explode because the agents are deploying explosives in the Chinese exhibits. Draw out your HK-5 and shoot the enemies that will try and ambush you. After killing the guy behind the metal grate, grab a box of grenades and find a vent to your right. Once you exit the vent, get out your gun and shoot the guy who contacted his fellow agents. Now head back and past the vent. There is a balcony where you can take out the GI's with your crossbow. When you reach the pyramid exhibit, try and stealthily kill all the agents there, otherwise be prepared for a firefight. Drop down using the stack of boxes (you will die should you fall from the edge and not use the boxes) and take care of the agents on the ground. Head down the narrow hallway to the left of the pyramid and plant the explosives. Now that there's one less thing to worry about, in the bottom right hand corner of the room, there will be a vent for you to climb in and traverse through. Once you reach the end, use your grenades and take out both agents. Now climb into the next vent located across the room. Be warned as soon as you head up the vents, agents will throw grenades into the vents. Wait for them to explode before proceeding. Once you leave the vent, head right and use your taser on the GI. Carefully drop down and take care of the next GI. Head into the Egyptian Room. Carefully head up the ramp and take care of the GI moving left to right before following and taking down the next guard. Once done, in the back hallway, look for a vent to climb in. Now here comes the nasty part. The second part of the Egyptian room is dark and there are GI's all over the place. They will detect you if you get too close to them. Take care of them all. Now head to the Stonehenge replica exhibit and kill all three agents that are coming after you. Now, all you have to do is climb the Stonehenge exhibit (literally). Carefully jump over the narrow portions at the top. When you see the vent, shoot the grate, jump into the vent to complete the stage. Now it's time to take on Morgan. Trivia * This mission bears a striking resemblance to Die Hard, in which the main character sneaks through a building. Category:Syphon Filter 2 Missions